Girdles are commonly known as undergarments for controlling the abdominal region, the gluteal region, and so on, and there are also skirt-type controlling undergarments designed like skirt liners and petticoats, as well as the girdles. The skirt-type controlling undergarments of this kind are disclosed in Patent Literatures 1 to 3. Patent Literature 1 discloses a petticoat with a girdle function in which a crotch piece is sewn to a crotch part of a petticoat main body and in which an elastic piece extending from the crotch piece is sewn to an abdominal part of the petticoat main body. Patent Literature 2 discloses a girdle with shorts in which the shorts are sewn to an inner surface of a binder-type girdle main body. Patent Literature 3 discloses underpants with a corset in which corset and gore parts are sewn to an interior of a tubular portion for a binder.